Villanova Inc.
Villanova Inc. is a media mogul company founded by Frank Villanova after winning a huge lottery in 2004 and decided to open up Villanova Inc. starting with publishing books and purchasing Noble City FM. Since then the company has diversified with transportation, law firms, sport teams, and different forms of media. The company officially opened May 15th, 2004. In 2006 the family reported profits of 4.5 million a year. After much years of news from 2007-2009 there was a dry period of growth in the company, only averaging 900,000 of profit a year. Now the company makes up to a 3.8 million dollars a quarter. The company operates all over Lovia but has alot of main offices at First Financial Offices in the Citizen Corner. Media Radio In 2005 the family bought out Noble City FM, and made drastic changes to the line-up like such shows as ''World Sports Today, Politics in Villanova , and Politics with Johnny Westfield and co-host Bob Wright. ''In 2010 Marcus Villanova contructed a radio station of the coast of Noble City called Pop Hits 100 which is also part owned and made by Clear Channel Communications. Newspapers and Magazines In Febuary of 2010 they founded the Nova Times a progressive current newspaper. The company then also founded a tabloid fake news, newspaper called Real News Weekly. They privately write for NT and RNW while the others are written by local reporters. After a small buyout Villanova Inc. Bought out the old magazine called Clymene Today and has investment in Newport News but doesn't write for them. They use to have part ownership in Global Magazine with Alpha Press Association and Founders Inc. In 2012 they founded Labour Now one of there first international ventures, which is a bi-monthly newspaper which sells about 100,000 copies each copy. It promotes Labour International and Social-progressive parties. The newspaper is sold in 14 countries. In 2013 Newport News stopped printing daily, and became a weekend newspaper and would focus closer on Oceana and Newport topics. The reason was it only turned a 800 dollar profit for the last two years. In addition Clymene Today would print on a new schedule of Sunday, Monday, Wendsday, Friday and Saturday. Newpaper chief editior came up with a slogan to remind readers when they printed, "On every day but the Ts". In February of the same year Nova Times merged with the ecological-progressive newspaper the Our Earth Bulletin. Marcus cited the slowed buying of newsprint for the merger but that Villanovas would still be writing for it. Two months afterwards more changes came in the magazine of "Labour Now". Instead of a 14 country newspaper, it would only be sold in three countries Lovia, Brunant, and the United Kingdom giving insight on socialism and progresssive politics in these nations. The magazine would also be relased weekly instead of bi-monthly. Books Every year the company publishes a group of art that is great called The Essentials. Villanova Inc. also helps in publishing books for The House Publishers like Calming Down: An insight into the life of Dietrich Honecker. TV Villanova Inc. Control about 40% of investments in The Oceana Broadcasting Channel, Oceana Broadcasting System/P001, a channel dedicated to progressive views and mainly talks about the environment and progressive politics. Such politicians from the left have been on that show. The Family also hold's stocks in the Lovian Cable Company and even owns four political channels, In Session and In Session 2, 3, 4, and 5. Website In May of 2010 Marcus Villanova the owner founded the website Lovia.now which incorporated Nova Times and current issues. Sports In 2010 Villanova Inc. bought a LSCA soccer team called FC Villanova. The family is very active in sports and even has help reconstruct the LSCA. Transportation In 2012 the company took over InterBus which is contracted to the public and offers bus service around many major cities. The company was losing money but has since started to turn a profit. Law Firm The company is also in the Luca and Villanova Attorneys at Law which deal in Defense and prosecuting cases. The firm has a high success rate and even dealt in the famous George vs. Kings case and won.﻿ Board of Directors The Board is comprised of seven members, two from the family and five from other financial sector. Non-family members are changed every three years. The decision to go public was decided on July 3rd, 2013, by a vote of 7-0. Shares and Stock Holders * Villanova Family and Ancestors - 51% * Abrahams Family - 12% * Publicly Owned - 37% Wanna Own? Go on the talk page or contact Marcus Villanova. Category:Banking Category:Media Category:Radio Category:Villanova Inc. Category:Villanova Family